One last wish
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy is madly in love with a girl named Kate and Chad gave him an idea of having a genie to get her. What happens when he unconciously fall in love with his genie instead? Who is he gonna pick? What's gonna be his one last wish? TROYELLA oneshot


I know this is kinda fictional but the idea to write it is based on a movie that I've watched. I hope you like it!

* * *

Troy is a guy who can have anything! He's everything that a girl could ever dream of, except for one. He is madly in love with a girl (that's what he thinks) that didn't have the hots for him. How is that possible?

"What am I gonna do Chad? This girl got me bad!" Troy exclaimed as the girl of his dreams entered the class. Her name was Kate and she has blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect skin. Practically every boy liked her but one problem, she got the hots for the football captain.

"Maybe you should buy a lamp with a genie in it." Chad joked and chuckled while Troy just glared at him.

"Very funny Chad. Seriously! What am I gonna do?" Troy said, sighing and staring at Kate.

The bell finally rang and Troy had the courage to talk to Kate.

"Hey Kate!" Troy started nervously.

"Hey Troy. Sorry but I don't have time to talk. See you later." Kate said, walking away.

"Bye!" Troy replied glumly. He'd never really had a continuous conversation with Kate.

Troy was on his way home when suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy said over the phone.

"Hey Troy! Can you please buy some sugar on your way home. We ran out." Mrs Bolton pleaded her son.

"Ok." Troy shrugged and hung up.

Troy was going around shops to buy the sugar that his mother wanted. He suddenly walked past an olden looking shop and curiosity took over him.

"_I wonder if they actually have a lamp like Chad said." _Troy thought with interest. He looked around the place and saw different kinds of antic stuff and furnitures. He saw an old woman in the counter so he walked over to her.

"Hello there young boy! How may I help you." The kind woman asked with a warm smile.

"Oh I might sound stupid but I was just wondering if umm.. You have a lamp with a genie in it. I know its probably childish but umm.. - Sorry you know what, its ok. I'll just go." Troy said feeling stupid for asking such a silly question. The old woman watched him with interest.

"As a matter of fact, there is!" The woman smiled and Troy raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out if the woman was just mocking him around. He stared at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Follow me." The old woman stood up and walked over to the back of the shop. Troy gazed around in amazement. There were so many beautiful and incredible things in there. Finally, a beautiful lamp caught Troy's eyes.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The old woman said, giving the lamp to Troy.

"_I wonder if this really works." _Troy thought inquisitively.

When Troy got home, he ran straight to his room after he gave the sugar to his mother. He locked his door and jumped on his bed.

"_I don't think this really works." _Troy doubted but something inside him was telling him that its possible.

"Ok. The lady said to whistle and rub the lamp so the genie will come out." Troy whispered. He paused for a moment and finally, he whistled and rubbed the lamp at the same time. He looked around the place but nothing happened.

"I knew this is all a joke." Troy said sighing and watching the lamp if anything strange will happen.

"I wasted my money for this!" Troy whispered and slumped back to his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his balcony door making him jump. Totally alarmed.  
"What the hell?" Troy whispered. He looked over at his balcony and saw a girl with a really weird genie clothes. He hesitated in opening his balcony door.

"_Oh come on. Don't be a chicken and open the door. She's only a girl and I doubt she could hurt me." _Troy thought and finally opened the door.

"Who are you?" Troy asked curiously.

"Gabriella." The girl answered softly. She was very shy which Troy found pretty strange.

"Gabriella who?" He asked.

"As in your genie. Umm.. Did I come in the wrong house?" Gabriella asked confused.

"_It worked? The lamp worked? How could that be?" _The questions bombarded Troy's head.

"Do you want a genie or not?" She finally asked.

"I- I do. Come in." Troy said and Gabriella slowly walked in.

"Are you real or am I just dreaming?" Troy asked her while she just sighed.

"I get that a lot. No you are not dreaming and I am real." Gabriella answered.

"May I sit down on your bed?" She asked politely while Troy just chuckled slightly.

"Sure." He answered and sat next to her.

"You are a very different genie from all the stories I read." Troy said, staring Gabriella.

"How am I different?" She asked him challengingly.

"First off, you're a girl and I expected a genie to be a guy. Second of all, you're so shy which is very strange for a genie. I thought genie were like 'Hey! How you doing? Tell me your wishes so I can command them and get the hell out of here'." Troy said with an accent making Gabriella giggle.

"You sounded just like my dad!" By this time, Gabriella was laughing hard. Troy was also laughing with her.

"I haven't laugh in ages!" Gabriella exclaimed after the laughter died down.

"And why is that?" Troy asked.

"The fact that I'm always in the lamp and I never really had a chance to talk to my clients and have a laugh with them. They always get on with their wishes." Gabriella shrugged.

"Oh ok." Troy said quietly.

"Talking about wishes, you have 3 wishes and please don't play around or say I wish to have another 10 or 100 wishes. That's not allowed. I got that a lot and I'm sick of it." Gabriella warned making Troy laugh.

"Ok ok, umm.. I don't really know what to wish for." Troy realised.

"Oh so you just bought my lamp for fun?" She questioned.

"No. Umm.. Actually, I kinda like this girl." Troy started and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oohh.. I should explain to you the things I can't do. Ok, I can't make somebody love someone because its interrupting people's feelings and that's obviously not right. I can't make someone immortal. Duh! I'm not God you know. And lastly, I can't bring back dead people to life and also can't make someone die or disappear. Again, I am not God and can never do those stuff!" Gabriella said and Troy nodded in understanding.

"It'll be really scary if you saw Tutankhamen come back to life, you know." Gabriella said, proving her point.

"Who the heck is Tutankhamen? Why can't you just say, someone dead that everyone knows like, Elvis Presley come back to life or something. **(Totally no offence to Elvis Presley! I love him you know! R.I.P)**" Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT? Elvis Presley's dead? You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriella said, super shocked. She suddenly started crying and Troy unconsciously wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Troy said, rubbing Gabriella's back soothingly.

"It was just like yesterday when my last client wished to meet Elvis Presley. He was such a nice guy and my favourite idol! I even got to meet him." Gabriella sobbed like the other girls who cried when they first found out about Elvis Presley's death.

Gabriella finally calmed down and settled her self.

"I didn't really meet him because he couldn't see me. I saw him in person though. And by the way, Tutankhamen is a very popular Egyptian pharaoh. You should pay attention to your history class once in a while." Gabriella giggled, finally getting over the fact that her idol was gone.

"I do pay attention." Troy said in defence.

"Whatever!" Gabriella said.

"So if you met Elvis Presley, exactly how old are you?" Troy asked with interest.

"Umm… if you put it in human life, I'm 17 years old but in genie life, I'm 340 years old." Gabriella shrugged while Troy just stared in awe.

"Wow! That's really old. But in human life you're 17. Same as my age." Troy said with a small smile.

The next day, Troy finally decided what his first wish was going to be. Troy saw Gabriella standing there, waiting for him to wake up.

"Ahhh!" Troy screamed, forgetting that Gabriella was his genie.

"Ohh its just you." Troy finally realised. He got up feeling absolutely embarrassed.

"Have you decided what your first wish is gonna be?" Gabriella asked, sitting next to him on the bed after he took a shower and got ready for school.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Troy said with a smile.

"What is it then?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I wish that I'm the type of the guy that Kate likes." He explained and Gabriella nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, here goes." Gabriella snapped her fingers and Troy suddenly felt weird and his hair turned into black, absolutely black.

Troy ran to the mirror and stared at himself in horror.

"She likes guys with black hair?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I guess she does." Gabriella replied, chuckling a little bit.

"Oh man! I don't look good with this hair." Troy sighed.

"Is there any chance I can take it back?" He asked hopeful.

"I can undo it but you're not gonna have your one wish back, meaning you'll still have 2 more wishes left when you go back to normal." She explained.

"Oh ok. Undo it then!" Troy said without hesitation. Gabriella snapped her fingers again and everything went back to normal.

"You just wasted one of your wishes. How about, let's go to your school and check out the girl of your dreams." Gabriella said but the words 'girl of your dreams' didn't really sit well with Gabriella.

"Ok, but first off, can you like, change into something more appropriate in this era because that genie costume is kinda weird." Troy chuckled while Gabriella just glared at him.

"Fine!" Gabriella suddenly disappeared leaving a very confused Troy.

10 minutes later, Gabriella still haven't come back. Troy was worrying a little.

"She'll show up sooner or later. I hope I didn't offend her or anything." Troy shrugged and went out of the house and hopped onto his car.

"_I'm still pretty early for school. I should slow down." _Troy thought as he headed to the school. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name.

"Troy! Wait up! Don't leave me!" A very familiar voice was heard.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered and stopped his car.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" Gabriella asked, putting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Troy's car door. She was no longer wearing a genie costume instead, she was in a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue top that matches Troy's eyes. Her wavy hair was resting on his shoulder and no longer in a bun.

"_Damn she's gorgeous! I can't believe its her!" _Troy stared at her in amazement.

"Troy? Hello? Are you spacing out in the genie world or something?" Gabriella said, waving her hand over his face.

"Wow, Gabi you look hot!" He complimented before he could stop his mouth from saying the words.

"_Did he just call me Gabi? No one had ever called me Gabi before! And wait, he said I look hot! Oh my gosh!" _Gabriella thought, blushing a little.

"Umm.. Thanks." She replied as she hopped onto Troy's car as well.

"By the way, no one can see me except you." She informed him and Troy just nodded in understanding.

Troy entered his maths class with Gabriella following right behind him.

"You better be quiet ok?" Troy whispered to Gabriella when no one was looking.

"Whatever." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy sat on his normal seat and started to stare at Kate.

"Is she the girl?" Gabriella, who was standing up, asked.

"Yup." Troy said out of no where and the whole class immediately looked at him weirdly. He forgot that no one could see Gabriella.

"Would you like to answer the second equation Mr Bolton?" The teacher said and Troy quickly tried to figure out the answer.

"Its 22." Gabriella answered and Troy stared at her in amazement.

"Umm.. 22?" Troy answered and the teacher smiled.

The bell finally went and Troy went to his secret spot to talk to Gabriella without anyone looking.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed when they reacher the rooftop.

"I know ey? This is a place where I think." Troy said, motioning Gabriella to sit on the bench.

"So, what do you think ok Kate?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I don't know. She's not very nice and I don't think she got the hots for you." Gabriella admitted simply while Troy just sighed.

"I hope I could read her mind." Troy mumbled without thinking.

"You can wish for it if you want." Gabriella said and Troy's head immediately shot up with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Troy chuckled while Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"So…" She said, motioning Troy to make his wish.

"Oh right. I wish I could read anybody's mind." Troy said with a smile and in one snap, his wish came true.

"Let's go down and find Kate." Troy said happily.

"_You're so stupid Troy!" _Gabriella thought as he followed him down the stairs.

"I heard that!" Troy said and Gabriella just sighed because she knows that Troy will be reading her mind too.

They finally found Kate putting books in her locker and Troy quickly walked over to her.

"Hi Kate." Troy said, feeling nervous.

"_Oh him again!" _Kate thought and Troy's face suddenly fell.

"Yeah, me again." He replied forgetting that he was not suppose to say that.

"What did you say?" Kate asked curiously. Gabriella nudged Troy who was staring at his feet.

"Oh umm.. Nothing!" Troy said and walked away leaving Kate a little confused.

"You are so stupid Troy!" Gabriella said, when they reached a corner where nobody was looking.

"I heard that!" Troy said, thinking that Gabriella said that sentence in her mind.

"Duh! Because I actually said it! I didn't think it!" Gabriella snapped while Troy just mumbled things.

"Do you really like that Kate girl?" Gabriella asked. Somehow, she started feeling something she have never felt before.

"I do ok? Let's just continue talking to her tomorrow." Troy said.

Its night time and Gabriella went back to genie world just to check on some stuff. Troy was walking up the stairs in a daze.  
"Do I really like Kate?" Troy suddenly started doubting his self.

"Gabriella's twisting my head!" He exclaimed as he opened his door. He took off his shirt and was ready to jump on his bed when suddenly, Gabriella appeared out of nowhere. She was lying right on the bed and Troy lost his balance making him land right on top of Gabriella.

"Oppps… ummm sorry." Gabriella mumbled and couldn't help but stare at Troy's amazing body.

"Its fine!" Troy smiled, not moving an inch.

"_Damn! Troy's hot!" _Gabriella thought while Troy just chuckled.

"Thanks!" He said and Gabriella slapped herself mentally for forgetting that Troy could read minds.

"Umm.. I should work on my landing next time. I'll make sure I won't end up on your bed at this time of day." Gabriella mumbled and crawled out of the bed.

Troy drifted to sleep dreaming of Gabriella.

_Troy and Gabriella was walking hand in hand through a park. They were laughing and talking as if they were a couple._

"_Gabi, do you know that I love you?" Troy said softly, making Gabriella blush._

"_I love you too Troy!" Gabriella said, smiling at him sweetly. Suddenly, Kate appeared out of nowhere and she replace Gabriella._

"_I love you too Troy!" Kate said happily while Troy just blinked a couple of times._

"_What? Kate? Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked, pulling away from Kate's hand._

"_Who's Gabriella?" Kate asked confusedly._

_The scene changes and Gabriella was with him again._

"_Troy are you ok?" She asked while Troy just sighed in relief when he saw Gabriella._

"_I'm fine as long as I have you!" Troy said, wrapping his arms around Gabriella. They pulled away and started to lean in-_

"Troy wake up! You're gonna be late!" Troy's mom's voice made Troy fall from his bed, hitting the ground loudly.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head. He suddenly remembered his dream so he looked around the room for Gabriella. He saw her sleeping on his couch peacefully.

"_Gabi is beautiful! I think I like her! Wait- pause, stop, rewind! I like Kate not Gabriella! Kate not Gabriella! Kate not Gabriella! But my dream seemed so real and my feelings for Gabriella felt sooo… sooo… amazing!" _Troy thought and shook his head. He walked over to Gabriella and shook her slightly.

"Gabi wake up!" He said but Gabriella didn't make any sign telling him that she's awake.

"Wake up!" He said a little bit louder and finally, Gabriella's eyes started to open.

"Hi!" She said sleepily.

"Come on! We got to get ready!" Troy said and Gabriella lazily stood up.

The drive to school was quiet, both lost in their own worlds. Gabriella knew that she liked Troy because she couldn't stop thinking about him but there's one problem, he likes someone else.

When they arrived at school, Troy was determined to tell Kate his feelings for her.

"Are you ready Gabi?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I'm not the one telling Kate how I feel you so why are you asking me?" Gabriella asked confusedly, and slightly annoyed.

"Whoa chill!" Troy said, raising his hand in defence.

"Whatever. Just make sure you decide your last wish. The sooner you wish, the sooner I can get out of here." Gabriella said uncontrollably. Troy just ignored her comment and continued to walk.

After a few minutes of talking to Kate, Troy finally convinced her to go to the park with him after school.

"So Kate, what do you do in the weekends?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Oh I just hang out with my friends." Kate answered. Gabriella who was right behind them was glaring at Kate. Suddenly, as idea struck her. She walked forward and poked Troy right on his side making him jump.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked, a little creeped out because Troy just jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, umm.. There was a grasshopper." Troy excused lamely as he sent Gabriella a death glare. She poked him a couple of more times making Kate officially freaked out.

"Oh look at the time! I need to go! Nice talking to you Troy! Bye!" Kate said, running off leaving an angry and upset Troy.

"Gabriella what the hell is wrong with you!" Troy yelled making Gabriella jump.

"What? I was bored." Gabriella excused.

"You know, every since you came, everything became more complicated between me and Kate. I thought you can help me but you made things WORSE! Me and Kate was never close before and now, she probably thinks I'm a complete psycho!" Troy yelled and Gabriella could feel tears forming in her eyes but she didn't want it to fall.

"I shouldn't have bought that lamp so I wouldn't have you bugging me all the time! I'm sick of you! They should've given me another genie instead of you! I hate you!" Troy said without thinking at all. When he saw the tears rolling down Gabriella's cheeks, that's when it all snapped to him.

"Gabi I'm sorry! I didn-" Troy started but Gabriella cut him off.

"You're right Troy! Goodbye!" In one click, Gabriella was gone.

"_What the hell did I do! I think I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me! I'm such an idiot!" _Troy thought, completely upset and disappointed of himself.

Its Sunday and Gabriella still didn't show up. Troy felt horrible for saying those things to her. He knew he was totally out of line and he totally didn't mean it.

"Come back Gabi! Please come back!" Troy said as he rubbed Gabriella's lamp and tried to whistle wishing that Gabriella will appear. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his balcony.

"_Gabi came back!" _Troy said as he leaped happily to his balcony. As he opened the door, he saw a genie but she surely didn't look like Gabriella.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Troy asked, confused.

"I'm a replacement for Gabriella. She came back crying and begging her dad to have a replacement because I heard that her client hurt her Badly!" The genie snapped while Troy bowed his head in shame.

"Anyway, I'm just here for your last wish. Come one, tell me now!" The genie said.

A hopeful smile suddenly spread across Troy's face.

"Is it allowed if I wish for…" Troy whispered to the genie.

"I'm not sure but I think you're allowed to wish that." The genie said while Troy smiled widely.

Troy sat in his homeroom Monday morning. His wish still didn't come true and he started doubting. The door opened but Troy didn't bother to look whoever entered.

"Mr Bolton! Would you mind showing Ms Montez around the school? She's new here!" Mrs Darbus said and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"OK, fine whatever!" Troy said lazily, still not looking up to whoever Mrs Darbus was referring to.

"Ms Montez, you can sit next to Troy." Mrs Darbus said and the girl nodded in response.

"Do you mind if I talk to him outside for a few minutes, just to get to know him." The girl said politely and Mrs Darbus smiled and nodded.

Troy suddenly felt someone pulling his ear and dragging him outside the classroom.

"Ow, ow ow!" Troy said repeatedly. When they were finally outside and Troy had the chance to see who dared drag him by his ear, his mouth dropped. There in front of him, standing the girl of his dreams, Gabriella Montez.

"Troy how could you do this to me? How could you wish me to be a human? Do you ever think before you say anything or wish anything? Are you born stupid or what? What the hell am I suppose to do here in the human world?" Before Gabriella could say anything else, a pair of soft, gently lips was placed on hers. She was absolutely shocked but eventually, she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck while he snaked his arms around her waist. They finally pull away with smiles on their faces.

"Be with me?" Troy said, answering Gabriella's previous question.

"I think I can do that!" Gabriella smiled as wrapped their arms around each other.

"_I can definitely get use this!" _They both thought exactly the same time.

"I have one last wish!" Troy said, pulling away slowly.

"Huh? I'm not a genie anymore." Gabriella said confused.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't command any other wish!" Gabriella smiled and they both leaned in again. This time, the kiss was full of passion and true love.

"_I guess Troy's not stupid enough to throw his one last wish!" _Gabriella thought.

"I heard that!" Troy said through her lips.

"_I love you Troy!" _Gabriella thought purposely.

"I love you too Gabriella!" He replied with a huge smile as they continued to kiss.

* * *

I hope you like this story! Thank you for all the people who reviewed my other stories! I really appreciate it!


End file.
